For The Best
by Ilamay
Summary: AU After a bad relationship will Naruto find true love. Sasuke will be try his best to conquer his heart. SasuNaru/slash
1. Chapter 1

A young man smile carefree for once in a long time; his gold blond hair shining with the sun, his

tan skin aglow and his beautiful cerulean blue eyes that made the sky look pale were bright like stars

and tree line scars one each cheek, that make him look like he have whiskers. He was so happy. He

was ready to propose to his girlfriend. His life for once was on track, his business was doing great and

with his girlfriend everything was fantastic. Sakura, he though about her, her big green eyes, her soft

pink hair, her lips, her skin everything in her was beautiful and she loved him. Now he was truly

happy.

He enters his apartment, actually their apartment, his and Sakura's. He had moved into it once he

got his inheritance. Dark blue arm chair, love seat and couch with ascents in burgundy and silver

decorate the living room with a glass coffee table. The dark wood floor made a beautiful contrast. A

plasma TV hung opposite to the couch. A glass door to the right of the room let to the balcony which

had the perfect view of the city. Most of the time Sakura will be there waiting for him, but today...

" Sakura, are you here?" He called to her turning the lights on. Something was off, like if something

was out of place. Photos, there were some photos missing from their place.

"Sakura..." He called again. He felt like a ton of bricks fell into his stomach. He went into the their

bedroom. Sakura was not here. He noticed the walking closet door open. He went to close the door

and when he reached for the doorknob he knew what was wrong. He threw the door open. All of

Sauka's clothes were gone, he run to the bathroom and again her belongings were missing. Desperation

ran trough his body. He ran to the living room and took another look. There it was on top of the coffee

table a piece of paper and the keys. With shaking hands he took the note. He fell in the ground and

cried holding in his right hand a simple note that broke his heart, 'Sorry'.

Life is not always as you wish, Love can be wonderful but can be cruel. This time is was one of the cruelest things...


	2. Chapter 2

"Your cordially invited to Sakura Haruno and Sai Danzo".... He sat at his office with the

invitation on his hand. 'Six months, six months and she already forgot about me. Now I understand

she never love me. She love power and money. I'm sorry for her' Naruto though looking out of the

window behind his desk. The city was waking up...

"Hey, Naruto I need you to sing this forms. I need to send them to the client ASAP." Kiba said to

him. He look at Kiba and give him the invitation without a word.

" Damn, that bitch. Naruto you know that she's..." Kiba Inuzuka, his best friend seen high school,

unruly brown hair and brown eyes, two red upside down triangle tattoos mark his cheeks; trail off and

look at him with a sad expression on his face. 'This was not happening, how dear she do something

like that. Haven she do enough breaking his heart? Did she need to humiliate him more?'

" I know Kiba, she want to show her rich husband to be, she want me to see that I was never good

for her, she want to humiliate me. And you know what, I'm going and show her that whatever she does

now doesn't bother me. I'm not gonna let her be the one thing that keep me from my dreams." Naruto

said this with all the courage he could must. He was tire of the pain, he was tire of the endless night

thinking in what when wrong, he knew exactly what was wrong. She didn't love him, his dreams were

nothing to her.

"But Naruto are you sure you want to go? " he ask concern for his friend. Naruto look at him for a

moment then turn around to look out of the window of his office. "Yes".

"OK people, we need to get the Uchiha Corp. to change to us. We already have make a name, with

other products that are not as good. But because of our advertisement those product sales when up.

Now if we can get the best products like those of the Uchiha Corp., we'll be recognize as the best

advertisement company. And then we'll can chose only the best products and companies to work with"

Naruto said with eagerness on his voice. Kiba look at him 'He's back' he though. And with a big smile

he said,

"Right you are bro. We really need that account."

"Who else is with me" said Naruto with a sparkle on his blue eyes and a sunny smile.

" OK Naruto we are with you." Temari answer, a blonde woman and a good friend. And soon all

present affirm their consent. With that they all got to work.

A week went by, and the group from Konoha Advertisement Company (KAC) in a rush trying to

get all the details in order for their presentation to the Uchiha Corp. representative. They have set their

conference room, they had all the finances double check and the propose was ready. Now they just

had to wait for the arrival of the representative of the Uchiha Corp. With luck they would get the deal

and in the next week they would start working with them.

A black hair young man sat inside the classic elegant black car, he was reading the file that was

given to him by a brunette. His brown hair in a high ponytail brown eyes an a boring expression of his

face but you could see in his eyes that nothing escape them. Obsidian eyes study the information in

detail the company they were going to was relative a new one, small but with a impressive good record

in the accounts that they handle. 'This was maybe a good opportunity to get a competent company to

help them improve the sales of their new line of products.' He though.

"Sasuke were here." The brunette said.

"OK, Shikamaru let get this over with." The handsome man answer to his companion.

Sitting in the receptionist desk was a young woman, dark brown hair tie up in two buns to the sides

of her head, brown eyes and a friendly smile on her face. Dress in a professional gray suit with a soft

pink blouse. The office was modern and decorate with good taste; red chairs and a couch at the left of

the receptionist with a metallic coffee table made the waiting area, at the right was a double red oak

door giving access to the offices.

"Good morning and welcome to Rasengan Advertisement, My name is Ten Ten, How may I help

you?" The secretary welcome them in a polite voice.

"Were here to see Mr. Uzumaki. Were from Uchiha Corp." Shikamaru answer.

" Yes, please wait here I will announce you." Taking the phone and marking a number she talk to

the other person in the line.

"Naruto the representative from Uchiha Corp. are here. Yes, immediately." She hang up the phone.

"Please, follow me." She said moving towards the double doors. They walk down a hallway with

offices two both side, at midway to their right was what it look like a game room. At the end of the

hallway they got to their left an d then through the first door to their right. They enter the conference

room. The door open and the four people inside the room got on their feet to welcome the others. In

there was a dirty blonde hair woman, dark green blue eyes and light tan skin, dress in a business tailor

suit; a fiery red head guy, light sea green color eyes pale skin and in his forehead was tattoo in reed the

kanji for love dress in a black business suit with a red shirt and a black silk tie. Another guy with

unruly brown hair and brown eyes, two red upside down triangle tattoos mark his cheeks with a gray

business suit an a burgundy dress shirt and gray tie with line in black and burgundy. The last one have

golden blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and tree line scars one each cheek, dress in a tailor business dark

gray suit with a silk royal blue and a silk dark gray tie with littles royal blue diamonds on it.

"Welcome to Rasengan." Naruto said with a wonderful and bright smile. As he was walking to the

new comers and extend his hand in salute.

Sasuke's POV

We fallow the receptionist through the double doors and hallway. We came to a stop and she step

aside after announcing our arrival. I look around the room. And took a good look at the people in there,

all of them professional looking. But when my eyes got the face of the blond man my heart stop for a

second. Never had I seen a man so gorgeous. He has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and his smile

was warm and sincere. The scars on his face make him look mischievous. His body was cover by the

elegant suit but I could make out that he was well tone, slender with the right amount of muscle in the

right places. 'What the hell is wrong with me, is not like I haven seen a good looking guy before.' I

though to myself, but the butterflies in my stomach let me know that my body differ. I shake his hand

and said,

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. And this is Nara Shikamaru." with that I make the introductions.

"Nice to meet you. Shall we begin then!?" His smile grow bigger, if that was possible. I answer

him with a nod and in no time we were discussing business.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I'm looking in the mirror at my reflection, I'm ready dressed in a expensive tailor black tuxedo. 'Tonight I'm

gonna see her again.' I think to myself and I will show her. 'I'm not gonna cry for her and I will not let her

take away my dreams.' Easier said than done. I sigh, now I'm depressing myself. I can't think like that, I tell

myself. I need to focus on the positive things that I have right now in my life... My first thought is Sasuke, the

bastard. He's arrogant and looks down to most people. 'Dobe' I can almost hear Sasuke calling me that, I smile.

Our friendship is different from any other that I have. He's always remarking on my mistakes and flaws in

everything that I do. But every time he points out something I found myself correcting it and then making sure

that it doesn't happen again. He makes me want to do better and with him around I can. It helps me to see that

sometime I should think before I act; but I will never tell him, his ego is already huge. I laugh at my own

joke and continue preparing myself for the night. Now I'm in a lot better mood.

Normal POV

The night is perfect for romance. The sky is clear and full with hundreds of stars and the moon is glowing

beautifully. Naruto is near the buffet area at the left side of the ballroom. A drink in his hand looking around

'She left me for these people?' He thinks to himself, 'they're all snobbish and fake'. Without warning someone

greets him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm so glad you could make it." Even without looking he knows who is it. Turning around

he smiles and says,

"Hello Sakura, lovely evening. And by the way, congratulations." He puts his hand out for her to shake, She looks at him and lifts a perfect brow. He

took the hint and withdraws his hand.

"This is my fiancé, Sai"

"Pleasure to meet you, Naruto, Sakura has told me a lot about you." Her companion says with a blank face.

"The pleasure is mine"Naruto answers with a very small bow of his blonde head.

"So...Where's your date, _Naruto?"_ She says his name with malice and burning eyes. Like if she knew for

sure that he dodn't have a date. In that moment his mind starts searching for all the possible excuses he could

give and said with all the confidence he could muster,

"Not here yet. The nights still young."

"For real Naruto, Do you think I'm stupid or something. It's so obvious that you couldn't get one. Nobody

wants to be with you. You don't need to lie about it." Sakura said with a satisfying smirk on her face. His face

goes red if not from embarrassment from fury, 'how dare she say that'. In the precise moment he was going to

answer her a pair of masculine arms grab him by his waist and pull him backwards to a strong chest. A pair of

velvet soft lips put a small kiss near his ear and a sultry and deep voice says,

"Hello, Dobe." Two pairs of eyes went on that person immediately, but he keep his eyes on Naruto. Naruto

turns half way around so he could take a better look and said in a murmur,

"Sasuke" So softly was it said that the only one to hear it was him. Sasuke smiles at that.

Sasuke's POV

I get to the engagement party of my cousin and his pink haired fiancée. 'Really, who the hell think that

dyeing your hair pink make you fashionable', I sulk. And have to remind my self that I'm here representing my

family, 'what an honor'....

'What do we have here?' I think to my self as I have my eyes on a gorgeous blonde. Naruto, he looks so

eatable... I carefully and slowly make my way to him. I see how my cousin and his fiancée approach him, he

looks nervous and then I remember a chat I had with him about his ex-girlfriend and how she left him. So this

pink thing is that bitch. I'm now in earshot distance but neither of them have seen me. I hear her saying how its

not possible for him to be waiting for someone because nobody wants him. I see his hand clench painfully at

his side and take it as a cue. I sneak my arms around Naruto's waist and pull him towards me. I give him a tiny

kiss and say,

"Hello, Dobe" I know my cousin, Sai, and his fiancée 'what's her name again?' are looking at me but I don't

care. My eyes are glued to Naruto and then,

"Sasuke" He respond so softly. It makes me smile. Now I know for sure that I have it bad for him. For the

first time in my life I can say I'm in love.

"HA,HA,HA...." Her laugh was so cruel in Naruto's ears. Sasuke moves to Naruto's left side.

"What's so funny? Did I make a joke?" Sasuke asks, his voice like ice. His posture tall and straight. His

right arm wrapped around Naruto's waist like it was a common occurrence.

"You most certainly did. It's impossible that you, Sasuke Uchiha, from a well know family with class,

money and social position and influence, will go out with the likes of him. Naruto Uzumaki." She spat the last

part with venom. Naruto's eyes widen for a moment, the surprise didn't last long. 'She's not that cruel' Naruto

thought for a moment. But when blue eyes meet light green ones, he knows that was exactly what she was

waiting for. The opportunity to tell everybody about his past. And he resigns himself to his fate. After this

night he and Rasengan were done.

"A orphan with no money, no status. A person with nothing to offer but idiocy. Come on Sasuke even for a

charity case this is to much." At this point some of those present were paying attention to the argument between

the four of them.

"Really..." The sarcasm on Sasuke's voice was almost palpable.

"You think that you're better than him." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Naruto is a fighter, he got a company of his own. Built by him and his friends, they maybe a bunch of

idiots but they are brilliant in what they do. Naruto is charismatic and straightforward, he's loud and has a

fascination with the color orange. He is passionate and never lets a friend down. He values friendship and love

above anything else. He doesn't care if you have money or not if you need him hell be there. Those are some of

the reasons why I date him. And he's gorgeous." By the end Naruto's face was red and for once in his life he

was unable to talk. Sakura was now looking like a fish out of water and Sai like he could care less. Without

waiting for an answer Sasuke took Naruto out side to one of the many balconies ignoring all the glances that

were being sent their way.

Naruto's POV

Everything happened so fast one moment he was trying to convince Sakura that his date hadn't arrived, the

next Sasuke was hugging him from behind. And even then Sakura had to make a scene, she need to humiliate

him at all cost. But Sasuke took care of her. He defended him... 'But why?' They were friend but you don't go

around saying that you're dating them. Removing himself from Sasuke's arms Naruto struggles to understand

what had happened. The bastard didn't need to lie, just saying he was his date s for the night was enough.

"Sasuke I really appreciate you're help back there, but you don't need to lie like that for me." Naruto says

looking at the stars in the night sky.

"Naruto." Sasuke starts he waits until the other looks at him to finish

"I didn't lie." With that he puts his right hand on Naruto's neck and pull him until their lips meet. The kiss

was soft and brief. Just a remainder of was what to come. When Sasuke ends it, he smiles at the expression of

disbelief on Naruto's face, and leaves the party. It takes a moment for Naruto to react...'what the hell just

happened.' and he touches his lips still felling Sasuke's smooth lips on his. He couldn't stop the tiny smile that

comes forth.


End file.
